Swapped
by NotAlone87
Summary: Seblaine body switch. Romance. Give it a chance. Review!
1. Prologue

Sebastion Smythe loved his life.

Facing facts, what was there to hate? Sure, he was gay, but he had enough of a heteosexual persona that he could get any girl he wanted, which was none, but still. Other than that, he was a straight A student, a gifted, triple threat performer, and he was an inpressive lacrosse player. In other words, he was a shoo-in for a scholership to any school he pointed at. He also, somehow, maintained an active social life, which was included, but not limited to, going to Scandals on a weekly basis, going to Cleveland for concerts, and going on roadtrips with the Warblers on long weekends. He could go on and on about what he had, but Sebastian almost never admitted to anybody that what he didn't have was the thing he needed the most.

Blaine Anderson.

Yes, he was short, preppy, and gayer than a dolpin wearing a fedora, but he was also so damn _adorable. _Sebastian defied anyone, boy or girl, any sexuality, to spend five minutes with Blaine and _not _be head over heels. And now that the stupid hobbit was at Mckinley, in the Glee Club, dating the Malcolm X of all homosexuals, no less, there was a next to nothing chance that Sebastion would ever get Blaine. If you asked Sebastian Smythe right now who he loved, he would probably say Zac Efron. But the truth was that very question made the image of Blaine Anderson delve into his thoughts and dance beneath his eyelids like stars. Pretty, adorable, gay stars.

Part of him really hated Blaine. You must think he's really bipolar right now, but he's not. His crush came from the same nature as some teenage girls infactuation with celebrities: They hated them for being perfect, but loved them for the feelings that the perfection provoked. Sebastian had never been prone to making romantic commitments, but with Blaine, he would walk across fire.

Oh, and another thing: Blaine kind of sort of thught Sebastian was a grade A douche. That might have been caused by a certain slushie incident where he almost blinded him, or maybe it was concreted by his contribution to the attempt of a friend's suicide, or maybe it was because he almost broke up Blaine's relationship. Who knows.

But despite everything, despite every hardship and every setback, Sebastian would be damned if he didn't make Blaine his. It would happen. Somehow.

Even if it ended up happening in the weirdest of ways possible.

* * *

REVIEW FOR MORE/COMMENTS! They make me happy. Written for my lovely friend Kayla, who is more sebs-like than the man himself. Love you, girlie. 3


	2. The Swap

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the sweet reviews. Keep em' coming! I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

* * *

Blaine Anderson woke up on November 28th like he did everyday: Tired. He rolled out of bed, but still somehow managed to be surprised when his body hit the floor. In his current state, he would've sworn that he was hungover, but unless someone slipped him vodka in his sleep, then he was just sick. He had been stuck with the "Quality over quantity" way of being sick, meaning that he didn't get sick often, but when he did, it was a bitch. He was about to go tell his parents that he had to stay home when he remembered: He couldn't stay home today. Regionals was in a week, and they were finalizing the set list today in Glee Club. Dammit. His white blood cells had a tendency to get lazy at the worst times.

Blaine dragged himself to the kitchen, grabbed a dry piece of toast, (which tasted like it was tainted with metal) and went out to catch the bus.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

6 hours and 10 Advils later, Blaine's sanity was hanging by a thread. He could barely form a coherent thought, much less sing his anticipated solo. Not to mention the medicine was making him practically fall over from fatigue, and the last thing he needed was another vapo-rape incident...

He stumbled into Glee Club feeling a foggy, blurry feeling, like he was in a dream. But, unfortunately, it was very much real, and the moment he stepped into the room he was bombarded with questions as if it was a personal vendetta. Being the new Rachel was stressful, he wondered how she had done it.

Blaine sat down and suddenly, everything started spinning. He was about to raise his hand to go to the nurse, when he hurled. Everywhere. But primarily on Kurt, who had just sat next to him adoringly. Blaine stared in horror and the vomit-covered vest that had a Marc Jacobs tag sticking out of it. God, he was going to be in the doghouse for that for awhile...

And that's the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later in the nurses office. She immediately started explaining.

"Your fever peaked, and because of all the medication you took, you passed out. No damage, though. I let your friend in a couple hours after you passed out." Her voice pierced Blaine's ears like bullets. Suddenly, he heard a snide cough from his other side. When he turned around- quite painfully, he might add- he was greeted with a sneer meerkat face staring at him like a puma before pouncing.

Sebastian.

God, he had to qualify for a restraining order. Sebastian had had an oh-so obvious crush on Blaine when he was in Dalton, even though Blaine had made it very clear that he was dating someone else. Besides that, they had had an interesting relationship as is, and Blaine was reminded of this every time he rubbed his eye. But even now, every few weeks Sebastian makes a surprise appearance, just checking to see if Blaine's opinion of him had changed. It never had.

And it never will.

"Long time, no see Blaine Warbler. How've you been? Has Kurt gotten so gay that he's actually started to make you sick? See, these are the downfalls to dating someone who could literally compete against Adam Lambert for 'Gay man of the Year'. I suppose the trophy would spout glitter..." Sebastian rambled on for so long that Blaine actually started to doze off. His insults had become so mundane that he could just tune out his visits. Just as he was starting to drift of, Sebastian shook him violently.

"Don't go dozing off on me now! There's roofies for that." Sebastian chided with a sinister wink.

"Look, Sebastian, I feel like my head is about to fall off, so could you get to whatever point you are currently masking by taking slams at my boyfriend?" Blaine muttered, adjusting his pillow.

"Alrighty, Blainers. Here's my point: We should hook up." Sebastian said saucily."No." Blaine said plainly, closing his eyes.

"You're going to regret this one day. One day you're going to get tired of banging a boy who's astrology sign is 'Gay'. One day you're going to want a man, not a boy."

"Kurt's more of a man that you'll ever be." Blaine protested, speaking out of instinctive defense, for he was already dozing off. Sebastian smirked.

"I wish, Anderson, for one fucking day, we could trade places. It might show you what you're missing." Sebastian said, opening the door and walking out.

Blaine's brain had hardly heard Sebastian's last comment. As he drifted into slumber, he wondered what had possessed Sebastian to be such a jerk.

He was about to find out.

* * *

**DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAA. xD. Review! :D**


End file.
